Hope
by Sparklegirl808
Summary: Hope can push us forward even through the toughest times. It is hope that brings two people together.


A/N: Second story in a way then again I count it as my first since the first was a test. The characters are in a gijinka form R&R please (If the indentations are of or there are non I don't know what happened). I may forget to describe Meta Knight so here is what she looks like. Meta has short blue hair that doesn't reach past her ears (she has a boy styled haircut), she only wears chest plate and shoulder pads, navy blue almost black, skin tight long sleeved t-shirt, purple, flexible,, pants fit for fighting, light blue gloves, purple metal boots reaching her right below her knees, and a gray full face mask, that turns her silver eyes gold. The cape and wings stay the same. P.S. This story seems chapter seems too short. Please criticize. Oh there's also gender bent Meta Knight. Don't hate me cause I think it's a good couple, and don't question how I got this idea. P.S.S. Sword Knight and Blade Knight usually calleta Knight sire or malord (I think I spelled it right) so it will be mistress or malady right please correct me if I'm wrong.

_"Thought"_ "Speech"

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

_ "W-where am I, and w-why does m-my head h-hurt so much?"_ questioned a young man, in his early twenties, walled through dense woods in a dazed state. He wore a skin tight, long sleeved, white t-shirt with what appeared to be a yellowhalf a gear like, pattern outlined by blue on the front of the shirt, pale yellow colored gloves covered his hands, blue pants, a blue cloak with gold lining at the edge reached his ankles, a light blue scarf kept together by a golden buckle hung loosely on his neck as his hood was pulled bach to show a mess of dirty blonde hair covered in twigs and leaves, along with brown wolf like ears, and white boots covered his feet up to his ankles.

_ "I should be dead, but I'm not or am I dead?"_ he was confused, tired, scared, and wanted to die. He longed for death after his plan went south, when he saw her face. Not only did she trust him, but her friends trusted him. "Meta Knight... I'm sorry I-I didn't intend for this to happen." He choked out in a coarse whisper as his throat constricted in on itself as he sobbed and fell to his his knees. The only thing keeping him going was the hope of seeing his love and asking for forgiveness. He hoped to see her face under the metallic mask, the touch of her gentle lips against his, the warmth of her skin, and the soothing beats of her heart. With a rekindled passion he stood up and continue through the night and day.

* * *

_ "Why did he do it?"_ It was simple, yet massive question that frustrated me to no end. It nagged at the back of my complex cerebral mass every evening, mornig, and noon, and everywhere I go. I had become more and more extrasolar and absent minded each day until I find myself unable to even centralize on simple things. When I try to distract myself, it always fails. Last month when his highness called in his royal knights to give the four of us our assignments I walked straight into a pillar. The repercussion was that my mask was split in two. In my haste I covered my face with my cape and fled embarrassed. I sat on the stone railings on the balcony lost in thought.

"Ya know, it's better inside than out," spoke a feminine voice as I almost fell of my perch.

"Blade," I gasped out regaining my balance and wits, as I stared at the redhead dressed in yellow sweatpants and turquoise t-shirt.

"Yep, it's me milady."

"Why-"

"Mistress everyone's is concerned about you. You've neglected the attention of your own child now, and you needed to be reminded to care for yourself often. What happened?"

"I don't know Blade it's a mystery to me too."

Blade then with a sigh left not before mumbling something I couldn't catch. Tears spilt out of my eyes as I hoped for my prince, my Magolor, to answer my questions and fill the void in my heart that was there before he came and after he left.

_ "If you're lost out there then I'm going to find you,"_ I decided wiping my face as stood, spread my wings, and took off.


End file.
